


Memories

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Horace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry would do anything to get the memory he needed from Slughorn. So when his teacher gets drunk with Hagrid, Harry uses the opportunity to seduce his potion's professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.

Hagrid’s snoring filled his small hut, as he was sleeping with his head on the table and a hand still around an empty bottle of firewhiskey. Ignoring the sleeping half-giant, Harry and Professor Slughorn were staring at each other silently. The Professor’s eyes were bloodshot and a bit foggy from the large amount of alcohol he ingested. Yet, Slughorn still looked warily at his pupil, who remained silent.

Up until now, Harry’s actions were guided by the influence of Felix Felicis, the luck potion. And as far as he could tell it was quite successful. After all, Harry managed to get Professor Slughorn to warm up to him a bit and most importantly get him drunk. But now that the potion was wearing off, Harry started to feel helpless. He knew that he was not cunning enough to catch his teacher, a former Slytherin, off-guard.

But Harry did not need to worry. Professor Slughorn beckoned him over and when Harry sat next to him, the potion’s teacher told him a story about his mother, what a sweet person she was and how she once gave him an enchanted petal that turned into a fish. 

“Please, Professor… Give me the memory. Make sure that Lily Evans did not die in vain. “

The Gryffindor could see unshed tears in his teacher’s eyes and for a moment, he looked like he was giving in, but then his Slytherin side won over and Slughorn asked:

“What do I gain from giving up the memory? “

Harry did not need to think for long. Ever since their first meeting, the teenager felt the older man’s hungry gaze, staring or leering at him. He knew that every time, he bent over a cauldron in potions class, Slughorn’s eyes were glued to his ass. Harry knew that Slughorn wanted him. And while Harry was not necessarily attracted to his older professor, he knew that he had to get the memory. Besides, he was a teenager and always horny and ready for sex. The black-haired teenager put a hand on his teacher’s leg and whispered sultrily:

“Everything you want. “

Slughorn’s eyes widened.

“My dear boy, I don’t know what you are implying, but I assure you…”

“Don’t try to deny it Professor. I know you want me. And I want you too. “

For a moment, the intoxicated Professor did not know how to reply to the Gryffindor’s bluntness. But when the shock wore off, Slughorn gulped down the last bit of his whiskey, before pushing the empty glass away. Then he grabbed Harry’s chin gently and pulled him into a kiss. The teenager expected that and melted into the kiss. Surprisingly, Professor Slughorn was a good kisser, prying Harry’s lips open and coaxing a moan out of the teenager when their tongues were rubbing against each other.

The teacher’s pudgy fingers were running underneath Harry’s shirt, trailing over his flat stomach. Now that his last doubts got dispersed, Slughorn was eager to get Harry naked and onto his dick. He shortly broke the kiss to pull off Harry’s shirt hastily, before claiming Harry’s mouth again.

Harry found that he liked the teacher’s physical affections. The former Slytherin’s skilful tongue tasted like Firewhiskey and a bit like bitter tobacco as it swept through the young one’s mouth. And the older man’s nimble fingers magically found all of Harry’s sensitive spots: The black-haired male moaned quietly when his sensitive nipples were pinched and when Slughorn stroked the skin on Harry’s lower abdomen, which was one of his erogenous zones. The black-haired student let out a broken sob, when Slughorn peppered his jaw with kisses and sucked a bruise into Harry’s tender neck.

Slughorn pushed Harry onto his back. Thankfully, Hagrid’s chairs were large enough to fit them both. The older man kissed his way down to Harry’s nipples and took them between his teeth, biting them gently and enjoying his young pupil’s moans. Meanwhile, Slughorn fumbled around with the button of Harry’s pants, opening them. And while Harry frantically struggled to get out of said pants, his teacher started to palm his half-hard cock through the fabric of his underwear, which made Harry feel like he turned to goo.

Once he finally got out of his restricting pants and underwear, Harry arched up into his lover, rubbing himself against him. Immediately, Harry’s teacher started to stroke the younger one’s dick, but when Harry reached out to slip his hand inside Slughorn’s robe, the former Slytherin swatted his hands away. The Gryffindor couldn’t be bothered to think about that a lot, especially not when Slughorn tightened his grip on Harry’s erection and continued to suck hickeys into his pale, smooth skin.

Eventually, Slughorn let go of Harry to get his own erection out of his robes, but he had no chance to undress any further, because as soon as Harry saw his teacher’s dick and dove right in, taking Slughorn’s manhood into his mouth. His teacher’s penis reminded Harry of his teacher himself: Just like the man, his dick was short but thick and had grey hair. The black-haired male bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, doing his best to make Slughorn feel as much pleasure as possible. And he definitely succeeded:

The Potion teacher was breathing heavily and had his head buried in Harry’s unruly locks as he enjoyed one of the best blowjobs he ever received. He let Harry suck his dick, until he felt his orgasm approaching. That’s when the older man carefully pulled his pupil away from his dick and pushed him onto his back again. After quickly sheathing his robes, Slughorn was on top of Harry again, pushing his tongue into the younger one’s mouth again. The former Slytherin cast a non-verbal spell on Harry that stretched and lubricated his entrance.

Harry gasped as the spell’s effects made him feel a tingle and the gasp turned into a moan, when Slughorn pushed two fingers inside him to check whether Harry was properly stretched or not. After being fingered for a few moments, Harry felt how his teacher lined his dick up with his hole and slowly pushed in. The black-haired male’s eyes widened as his lover’s erection stretched him open and filled him up.

When Slughorn’s hips were pressed against Harry, the potion’s master leaned on his elbows, pressing Harry against the wooden chair. Slowly, the older man rocked his hips against Harry’s, closing his eyes blissfully as his lover’s velvety walls dragged against his dick. At first, the teacher’s thrusts were slow and sensual, making Harry’s toes curl with every brush against his sweet spot. But soon Slughorn couldn’t hold back anymore, when Harry moaned out wantonly:

“M-More. “

The former Slytherin sat up, grabbed Harry’s hips and sped up his thrusts. The teacher breathed heavily and grunted as he nailed Harry fast and hard. Slughorn enjoyed fucking loud and slutty moans out of Harry and didn’t even think about silencing him. Not only were these moans very sexy and a boost to his ego, but the older man also liked the risk of Harry’s screams of pleasure waking up Hagrid.

The young Gryffindor arched his back at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. Since Slughorn was pressing his hips against the chair underneath them, Harry could not move a lot, but that did not bother him a lot. Not being able to move allowed him to focus even more on the mind-numbing pleasure, so Harry just laid back and let his teacher jackhammer him. The young man did not even notice, when he started to repeat the same sentence under his breath over and over again like a mantra:

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. “

Suddenly unexpectedly for the both of them, Harry came with a sharp cry, spurting his cum all over his stomach. His teacher continued to fuck him for a few more minutes, his pace never faltering or stopping, until he reached his climax too. Slughorn groaned as he shot his seed into Harry. The older man continued to rock his hips into Harry’s while he rode out his high, before he pulled out of Harry and slumped down on the chair next to Harry. After a few moments, where he tried to catch his breath, Slughorn slipped back into his robes and got out a small vial. Wordlessly, he extracted a memory from his mind and put it into the vial. He put the vial in front of Harry, before curling up and falling into an alcohol and orgasm induced sleep.

Harry laid there for a few more minutes, until his legs did not feel like goo anymore and he was trusting them to hold his weight again. The young man used his wand to clean up his own cum that was starting to dry on his torso and his teacher’s cum that trickled out of his ass. He got dressed again, tried to tame his hair and grabbed the memory vial, before he limped out of the hut and up to the castle towards Dumbledore’s office.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.   
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
